ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph- ''(known as ''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' in Europe, and ''Ratchet & Clank Re:Future 2 in Japan), is the remastered version and remake of Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, the third and final installment of the Ratchet & Clank Re:Future trilogy series, and the ninth installment of the remastered Ratchet & Clank series developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment. It was released in July 2017 for the PlayStation 4. It was also added to the PlayStation Now streaming service library of remastered games. The game takes place after Quest for Booty -Re:Hunt-, with Ratchet, Reiana, Cherry, Leela, Leila, and Sophie searching the Breegus System of the Polaris Galaxy for Clank with the help of Captain Qwark, who is located in the Great Clock. Clank is being held captive by Dr. Nefarious, who claimed to be helping the Zoni repair Clank, but is actually seeking to use the Great Clock for his own ends. The team now sets off to reunite with Clank to stop Nefarious from taking control of time, and along the way learn more about their own pasts. A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' is a third person action adventure game with elements of shooting, role playing, platforming, puzzle solving and open space exploration. It allows Ratchet and the others to explore several areas in space with their own starships, completing side missions on moons and travelling to planets within star sectors. Ratchet is able to wield several new weapons in battle, including Constructo Weapons that can be customized fully. While devices from ''Tools of Destruction -Re:Dimension- ''are not present, both the Groovitron and Mr. Zurkon which previously featured as devices are featured as weapons, and can be upgraded along with other weapons. Clank has completely new gameplay based around his own time powers, using his temporal recordings to solve puzzles and the Chronoscepter to defeat enemies, rather than simply commanding units as in previous games. Gameplay Overview ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' is a third person three dimensional action game with elements of platforming, shooting, role playing, puzzle solving and open exploration. The player controls either Ratchet, Cherry Alera, Reiana Smiley, Leela Reeves, Leila Reeves, or Sophie Everett who each wield an arsenal of weapons, gadgets, and fly their own sentient starships known as the ''Aphelion (Ratchet), Luminaris (Cherry), Phoenix (Reiana), TriStar (Leela and Leila), and Supersonic (Sophie). The player also controls Clank, a robot trainee for the role of Caretaker in the Great Clock who can make use of his Chronoscepter to manipulate time. Ratchet and the gang retain much of their core moveset, as well as make use of the OmniWrench Millennium 12 ability to manipulate objects, with the main new addition being the Hoverboots that allow them to traverse environments very quickly. Clank's use of the Chronoscepter and ability to create temporal recordings make his puzzle-solving gameplay vastly different from previous titles. Gameplay is split between the duo. with Ratchet exploring the open segments of the Breegus System using the Aphelion, which can land on planets and moons to complete main and side objectives, which normally involve either platforming through linear sections or combat sections shooting enemies. Between planets and moons, the team will fly their starships in space combat, speak to new individuals to be set different objectives, and can also compete in the Agorian Battleplex arena to defeat waves of enemies. Main objectives completed allow Ratchet and the gang to proceed with the story, while side objectives award prizes in the form of bolts (currency used to purchase new weapons and armor), Zoni (used to upgrade the Aphelion), constructo mods (used to modify functionality of constructo weapons), gold bolts (used to unlock extras such as skins) or holo-plans for the RYNO V, SONA 5, H3 V5, VITA 5.0, and GRAVITY QUINTET (which will grant Ratchet and the team the weapons once all are collected). Control will often switch to Clank, who is undergoing training to become the Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock. Clank must complete puzzle-solving objectives using temporal recordings to unlock paths forward, and also use the Chronoscepter in planet rooms to stop temporal anomalies on a planet. These are required both for main objectives to proceed with the story, and side objectives to unlock areas for Ratchet, the team, and Clank to find hidden items. After completing the game, the player can choose either to warp back before defeating the final boss, or proceed to replay the game in challenge mode, which allows Ratchet and the team to keep all weapons with their respective upgrades and all Aphelion upgrades, and fight more powerful enemies. In this mode, Ratchet and the team can purchase the Omega version of their weapons to upgrade them beyond the maximum. As these weapons are much more expensive, challenge mode has a bolt multiplier for enemies that were destroyed before Ratchet and the team take a hit. New to the game, players can record their in-game statistics and showcase their preferred and customized constructo weapon using PlayStation Network. Clank gameplay The player will sometimes control Clank instead of Ratchet and the team, who has different gameplay from the original. Clank still controls small Gadge-Bots, though unlike the original, Clank does not issue commands to them. Rather, Clank can pick up Gadge-Bots and reprogram their function to one of three: Spring-bots that allow him to jump higher, Bridge-bots that allow him to cross gaps, and Power-bots to activate machinery (such as to open doors). Puzzles require Clank to use the Gadge-Bots available to him to give them the right functions in order to complete an area. Clank can also pick up and throw bombs to defeat enemies or access areas. Sometimes, rather than completing puzzles, Clank will be required to run from Victor Von Ion, one of Drek's commanding warbots. In these segments, Clank must run towards the camera and dodge Victor's attacks in order to survive. Minigames All minigames from the original return. Hoverboard racing returns with mostly the same mechanics, wherein Ratchet must navigate through the track, taking advantage of speed boosts, and perform tricks in the air to increase his boosts further. Unlike the original games, after the storyline Bronze medal is earned, Ratchet can compete to earn Silver and Gold medals as well, which unlock bolt rewards and Holocards. The Trespasser hacking minigame also returns intact, in which the player must align lasers correctly. However, the puzzles have been changed, and an additional level of challenge is added: the player can deactivate rings, deactivating its lasers and blockers, and sometimes must do so to prevent the correct lasers being blocked. Unlike the original game, all storyline Trespasser minigames can be auto-completed for a trophy and bolt penalty, though optional missions must be complete by the player to unlock any hidden items. Synopsis Setting A Crack in Time takes place in the Breegus System in the Polaris Galaxy, where Ratchet and the team explore. It is located at the very edge of the galaxy. The Breegus System is a lawless section of the galaxy, with little connection to the outside, although Grummel Net Industries still operates here. The primary inhabitants are the peaceful fongoidsliving in tribes, the junk trading vullards living in outposts, the warlike agorians living in war camps, the highly intelligent terachnoids living in large cities (such as their homeworld of Terachnos), and the female robotic race known as valkyries. Aside from their own presence on planets and space ships belonging to them, they can be found throughout several moons that are scattered throughout sectors with varied environments. Dr. Nefarious has also established his own influence, and many of his robotic forces (most commonly Nefarious Troopers) are found throughout the moons Clank begins and spends much of his time in the Great Clock, a Zoni construct located in the center of the universe (give or take fifty feet). This is a large structure made up of multiple different rotating layers, which keeps time throughout the universe and is watched over by caretakers and by the Zoni. There are several planet rooms which oversee planets across the universe, from which time anomalies can be repaired. Due to Dr. Nefarious' destruction of much of the Clock with the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, the Zoni have largely evacuated the Clock, leaving only Clank and Junior Caretaker, Sigmund, in charge. The damage caused by Dr. Nefarious to the Great Clock has also caused several time anomalies to appear across planets. On many planets visited, time will sometimes loop or freeze in random areas, due to the volatility of space and time. Unlike in Tools of Destruction -Re:Dimension-'', the Zoni are visible to all here, and Ratchet and the team can even use them to help upgrade the ''starships. Plot The story focused on Ratchet, Cherry, Reiana, Leela, Leila, and Sophie, still searching for Clank while Clank himself came to terms with his own origins in the Great Clock. The game began with Clank who had been in suspension inside the Great Clock for over a year in the custody of Nefarious and his butler, Lawrence. Nefarious suddenly discontinued his "partnership" with the Zoni after being denied access to a part of Clank's brain, which was the key to something called the Orvus Chamber. Nefarious then unleashed the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler and sent it to kill them. Dr. Nefarious proceeded to create chaos throughout the Great Clock with his Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, which the Zoni and Clock's equipment were vulnerable to. This event caused Clank to awaken and escape from Nefarious's clutches. After briefly escaping, Lawrence immobilised Clank with an orb of gratuitous immobilization. Nefarious and his troops then left the Great Clock which had later suffered heavy damage. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the team traveled into the Breegus System with Qwark in tow. Talwyn had warned that the sector was 'crawling' with mercenaries. The starships were suddenly hit with a strange wave of energy and promptly crashed into Zolar Forest on planet Quantos. Luckily, everybody was saved from death by a strange anomaly that froze the Aphelion wreckage in mid-air. As Ratchet, Qwark, and the gang explored the jungle, they soon encountered a Fongoid mother, looking for her missing children. After saving her children, they both met the Fongoid Chief who knew of a way to fix the starships. He lead all of them to the Temple of Zahn. Inside the temple, Ratchet and the team found an item named the Zoni Vessel - a container used to capture lost Zoni. Ratchet collected three Zoni on the planet and the resulting energy created fixes and upgrades on the Aphelion for him. Ratchet, Cherry, Reiana, Leela, Leila, Sophie, Qwark and the Fongoid Chief then came back to the village to witness a mass kidnapping of their race by someone known as Lord Vorselon. Vorselon mistook Ratchet and the team for someone called "Azimuth" and captured Qwark along with the Fongoids. Ratchet followed Vorselon's ship and released the captured Fongoids along with Qwark. After helping them escape by shuttle, Qwark directed Ratchet to Torren IV to locate the mysterious General Alister Azimuth that Vorselon had mistaken Ratchet and the team for. He finally met Azimuth who was in fact another Lombax on Torren IV in the Molonoth Fields. Azimuth initially thought Ratchet and the team were assassins in a Holo-Guise and attempted to flee, but after a brief chase, Alister recognised their faces and compared them to their father, Kaden. Alister later explained how Kaden was one of the first Lombaxes to theorize the Great Clock's existence and taught Ratchet and the team how to use his father's Hoverboots. Azimuth told Ratchet and the team to meet him in Axiom City on planet Terachnos in order to find a way to talk to Clank. The two of them infiltrated a Pollyx Industries building once on Terachnos and managed to locate another Obsidian Eye (which was abundant throughout the galaxy, built by the Zoni) on Lumos in the Korthos Sector, allowing them to communicate with Clank. They were forced to escape and destroy a VX-99 before leaving the planet. Meanwhile, Clank was reactivated by the Junior Caretaker of the Clock, Sigmund. After following Sigmund through the Clock to a mnemonic chamber, Clank discovered his father, Orvus. The Zoni leader then left the Great Clock to Clank as a sort of inheritance after giving Clank a Chronoscepter to help with his care-taking duties. Clank continued through the Clock, destroying the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler in the process and entered the Orientation Room with Sigmund. Inside, Clank learned that Orvus and the Zoni built the Great Clock to keep the balance of time in working order after a small rip in the time-space continuum, caused by the improper use of time travel by the Fongoids that destroyed over eighty-three celestial entities. Clank was also warned by Orvus that the Clock should not be used as a time machine under any circumstances as it was built to keep time, not alter it. He was then informed of how to fix temporal distortions located on various planets and proceeded to do so. Shortly afterwards, Clank secretly watched Sigmund viewing a message from Orvus, who apparently traveled to planet Zanifar to meet another scientist and would not be back until morning. As Orvus was nowhere to be seen and through observation of Sigmund's mournful warning to the recording, Clank knew something bad has happened to his father. On his space station, Nefarious was furious with Vorselon for letting Ratchet, Qwark and the Fongoids escape. Claiming to be bringing in specialists, he opened his office door and bid the Valkyries to enter. Ratchet, Azimuth, and the team arrived on Lumos and began to search for the Obsidian Eye. Part-way through their journey, Ratchet and the team asked the General to stop and give him some straight answers about the Lombaxes, his father and why the General was not with them. Azimuth angrily replied that Ratchet asked too many questions and that their father would not be like this. Ratchet and the team argued that he was not their father and asked Azimuth again. The General then finally answered Ratchet and the team and said it was because everyone but Reiana had failed their race. Azimuth told the tale of an "inventor" who approached the Lombaxes with ideas for technology that was light years ahead of their own, years after the conclusion of the Great War. Kaden warned Azimuth not to trust the inventor, but Azimuth thought otherwise and allowed the inventor access to all of the Lombax's technology and secrets. The inventor, revealed to actually be Emperor Tachyon, then used this to form his own army (proving Aphelions' claim of Tachyon using stolen Lombax technology in Tools of Destruction). The Lombaxes took refuge in the Court of Azimuth, but Kaden refused and went back home to save Ratchet's mother from the soldiers. By the time he arrived, Tachyon's forces had already murdered her. Azimuth said he was unsure of how long Kaden survived before being killed but claimed responsibility for his friend's death. Azimuth then told Ratchet and the team that all of them could fix it together, using the Great Clock. The General said he could undo what was already done by using the Clock's abilities and promised Ratchet and the team that if they stuck with the General, they would get their family back. The gang found the Obsidian Eye on Lumos after fending off an Agorean invasion and Ratchet finally got to talk to Clank. Clank was surprised that Ratchet and the team had found him and asked about who Azimuth was. Ratchet was unable to explain fully as the signal started to decrease in strength. Before the message cut out, Clank pleaded Ratchet and the team to travel to Zanifar to help his father and told them to look for a time portal. Before the team could ask about who Clank's father was, the signal stopped. Clank asked Sigmund to synthesize a time portal on Zanifar for the team and Alister to use. On the flight out of Lumos, Alister told the team something about the Clock. If they succeeded in changing the past, the present as they knew it would no longer exist meaning that Ratchet would never meet Clank at all. Despite this, Ratchet and the team knew this is thewir only chance to save his parents. Azimuth then split off from Ratchet and the team to distract Nefarious's forces while Ratchet headed for Zanifar. After taking a side trip to rescue Qwark from the Agoreans (who had been paid by the Fongoids to take the superhero off their hands) and defeating a War Grok who Qwark called 'Snowball', Ratchet used the time portal on Zanifar to travel two years into the planet's past. He learned that Nefarious and Lawrence crashed their asteroid there and somehow appeared to brainwash the Fongoids inhabiting the planet to build an outpost. He sneaked into the base and saw Nefarious with a captured Orvus, who still refused to tell the Doctor how to get into the Orvus Chamber despite running out of strength to resist. Nefarious ordered the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler to attack Orvus who suddenly disappeared after saying that the one who would enter his Chamber was safe from the Doctor. A residual image left behind was tracked back to Clank. Ratchet exclaimed his confusion, alerting Nefarious to his position. The Lombax then tossed a bomb at Nefarious creating a large scar on his right eye before diving out of the window. When Ratchet returned to the present, this change to the past causes the scar to appear on the current Nefarious who then screamed in anger. Before leaving Zanifar, Ratchet received a message from Vorselon, who had managed to capture Azimuth. Ratchet then took off towards Vorselon's ship. Ratchet arrived on Vorselon's ship and fought his way through the ship's forces, eventually coming into confrontation with Vorselon. The Terraklon assassin claimed he would tell Ratchet where Azimuth was if he was defeated. Ratchet did defeat him, but Vorselon retreated before he told of Azimuth's location. Ratchet searched the ship some more and eventually found Azimuth in a containment field. Azimuth ordered Ratchet and the team to leave and forget about him, but Ratchet refused and lowered the containment field. After releasing the General, Azimuth was angry at Ratchet and the team for not listening to him, almost resulting in Leela berating him, until the team mentioned that they traveled back in time. Azimuth became hopeful and inquired as to how far they traveled. Ratchet and they replied it was not far enough. Despite this, the pair managed to escape Vorselon's ship. Back on the Great Clock, Clank took another trip into his subconscious and puzzlingly met The Plumber, who claimed he took a wrong turn into Clank's memory banks and was originally intending to head into Qwark's brain (which he thought he was in because of all the emptiness he saw). The Plumber then said that Clank must accept his new responsibilities, even though the first steps were the hardest. The Plumber then said "I would not risk any more than six minutes", before Clank abruptly awoke. Sigmund noted that he had some strange neural activity during Clank's brief trip, but dismissed it. Clank then traveled to the Orvus Chamber with Sigmund and proceeded inside. The two of them viewed a message left from Orvus for Clank, but it cut off before it finished. Lawrence had cut the power and immobilized both Clank and Sigmund with another orb of gratuitous immobilization. He informed Nefarious that Clank had lead them directly into the Orvus Chamber. Nefarious ordered Lawrence to initiate "Unnecessarily Evil Initiative Omega 91" just as Qwark arrived at the base in a nurse outfit. Ratchet received a message from Azimuth who picked up a repeating distress call from planet Vapedia. Ratchet immediately recognised it as Clank's unique signature. After defeating one of the Valkyries in a space fight, Ratchet headed towards Vapedia to help Clank, unaware that the distress call had been faked by Nefarious. The leader of the Valkyries, Cassiopeia, was waiting for the team, promising to kill all of them as well as Clank. The team split up; the General going after Cassiopeia and the team heading into the citadel. After surviving various death traps, The team confronted Cassiopeia who taunted them by saying Clank wanted to leave him. Clank was revealed to be suspended in a container, unconscious. Cassiopeia fought with the team and was ultimately defeated. Cassiopeia was sent tumbling downwards to her doom and ended up breaking Clank's container, sending him falling as well. Ratchet and the team dived off the platform to grab him using his Hoverboots and narrowly avoided sending all of them falling to their deaths. The two of them finally re-united and headed back to Aphelion. Clank forgave Ratchet and the team for him not being able to help Orvus and swore to make Nefarious pay. Even though Azimuth said he would have the support of the Lombax Praetorian Guard once the past was changed, Clank explained that using the Clock improperly was too great a risk for the universe, despite Azimuth's solid reasoning that they had to save the Lombaxes. After realising that the risks involved were not worth taking, Ratchet agreed with Clank much to Azimuth's disappointment. The General then left them as the team left to stop Nefarious. The team traveled to Nefarious's base to stop his plans. However, their attempt to sneak aboard using Qwark's disguise as "Nurse Shannon" failed and everybody was held hostage by Nefarious and his guards. Nefarious explained his plan to use the Clock so that he could undo his defeat at the hands of the team and create winning streak in the present time where every villain won and every hero lost. He then sent the team flying to the swamp ruins of Gimlick Valley on planet Morklon attached to an asteroid (which Nefarious created if he ever needed an "super-ironic death scenario"). The Zoni Ratchet captured protected the two of them from the impact and they began to search for a way back to Nefarious's Space Station. After hearing about the Battle of Gimlick Valley from a local, the team managed to alter the past of the planet using a time portal from Sigmund so that the inhabiting Fongoids gave them an Agorian ship to get back to Nefarious. They eventually traveled to the station and engaged the Doctor in combat. After a long confrontation ending on the top of one of Nefarious's ships, Nefarious suddenly froze and collapsed. Before the duo had a chance to escape, Lawrence took the escape pod, leaving the team on a collision course with the base. The team was ready to say their goodbyes, but Azimuth appeared in his ship and shouted for Ratchet and the team to jump on. Everybody did so as Nefarious's base exploded. The team arrived back on the Great Clock. Clank told Ratchet and the team that the Clock needed team, as it was what he was built for and extended a hand for Ratchet to shake. Ratchet took Clank's hand and hugged him close to him to say goodbye. Azimuth was confused as to why they haven't used the Clock to save the Lombaxes, to which Ratchet and the team replied that the past should stay how it was. Ratchet and the team walked with Clank inside the facility despite Azimuth's angry shouting at the team to stay where they are. Azimuth finally snapped, outraged that the team no longer wanted what they did and was consumed by their desire to fix the error in the past. He fired a blast of energy from his wrench which caused Reiana to tell everyone to "get down", which they proceeded to do so. The team then gave chase to Azimuth who tried to get into the Chamber again. The General managed to get inside and initiated a massive time shift to save the Lombaxes. The Clock could not take the strain and began to break apart. Ratchet and Clank managed to defeat Azimuth in a fight and attempted to stop the shift. Azimuth screamed at Ratchet and the team to stop, but Ratchet argued the point of the Clock was only to keep time, not change it. Azimuth then realized the error of his ways and sacrificed himself to stop the shift, preventing the Clock destroying itself and the universe. Clank told Ratchet that team and he should be proud of Azimuth as he picked up the General's pocket watch as a memento. Later, Ratchet, Cherry, Leela, and Reiana helped the Zoni fix the Great Clock and told Clank, Sophie, and Leila to take care of themselves before leaving sadly. Clank, Sophie, and Leila began to play Orvus's message again, but then stopped it. They realized that finding out about Clank's own family meant that they could not leave their friends. They promoted Sigmund to Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock and left the chamber as Orvus's message started playing again. Clank, Sophie and Leila jumped into the starships just as Ratchet, Cherry, Reiana, and Leela were about to take off, much to their delight. Everyone took off into the stars as Orvus's message narrated over the scene. Meanwhile, Qwark and Snowball remained trapped on an asteroid where Nefarious's station once was, with Qwark calling out for help to no avail. Snowball acted excited, with Qwark understanding he was hungry for blood. While panicking, Qwark ran around in circles to avoid getting eaten by Snowball. The screen turned black, with Qwark yelling at Snowball to go "easy on the goods." Development The title for the game was voted on by Insomniac employees after narrowing down the choices. As time travel is a part of the storyline, "A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-" was deemed an appropriate title. The original name for the game was "Re:Clock Blockers," but Sony Computer Entertainment scrapped the idea. Creature design explorations for A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' were uniquely inspired, featuring unexpected mechanical elements, very contrasting shapes, and big thick-to-think transitions. The beta version of ''A Crack In Time -Re:Chronograph-'' featured an unknown planet (possibly Zanifar ), and a darker, more intimidating Nefarious Space Station design. Ratchet was intended to original wear the Suit Scavenger Suit , and use the [ https://ratchetandclank.wikia.com/wiki/OmniWrench 3000 OmniWrench 3000]. ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' was announced at the Game Developers Conference at the end of 2015, with the first trailer and title revealed. Approximately 10,000 lines of dialogue had been written by writer T.J. Fixman for ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph−, while a further 10,000 had been cut. Insomniac had originally believed that A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' would be the last game in the remastered series. However, it sold well enough that the franchise continued at Sony's request. "My Blaster Runs Hot" weapon contest A contest called "My Blaster Runs Hot" was held before the release of ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph, where fans could create weapons. The weapon that won was to be included in the game. Five finalists were chosen, and fans voted on the best weapon. The finalists were: *Bubble Shot *Plasma Sprinkler Glove *Qwark Machine *Spiral of Death *Super-Sized Sticky Hand Toy At San Diego Comic-Con 2018, the Spiral of Death was announced as the winning weapon. PlayStation Home To market the game, a Ratchet & Clank-themed game space was included in PlayStation Home. It contained three levels, including a firing range game based on the past, present and future series enemies. A Ratchet & Clank ''personal living space was made available for purchase, named "Ratchet & Clank: Home Sweet Home", along with a Ratchet costume, Nefarious helmet and Slag gloves were made available for purchase. Pre-order content Special pre-order packages awarded bonus content to players who pre-ordered ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-''. The four packages available were the power package, space package, discovery package, and bolt package. Each of these packages were specific to a specific retailer. These packages did not add exclusive content, rather, they unlocked it earlier in the game. The pre-order packages available were as follows: *The bolt package was a pre-order package that allowed the player to start with the Bolt Grabber, Box Basher 2000 and five thousand bolts. *The discovery package was a pre-order package that allowed the player to explore the Insomniac Moonwhere cut content from the game is shown. *The power package was a pre-order package that allowed the player to start with extra health and the CryoMine Glove. *The space package was a pre-order package that gave the player a hotrod skin for the ''Aphelion as well as five thousand starting bolts and a PlayStation Home avatar skin. Collector's edition A collector's edition was announced, exclusive to the PAL regions (inclding Europe and Oceania), released July 4, 2018. It featured 3D lenticular cover art, a concept art book, and a code enclosed unlocking the discovery package for access to the Insomniac Moon through PlayStation Network. Cut content Two weapons, the Phoenix Launcher and the Razor Talons, were developed for the game, which were cut before release and ended up appearing in the Insomniac Museum. The Phoenix Launcher locked onto enemies while phoenixes circle Ratchet's hand, after which they flew at enemies and exploded in a fiery explosion once released; it was cut as it took too long for the phoenixes to get into position, and from a gameplay perspective it was exactly the same as the Predator Launcher. The Razor Talons were energy blades that functioned similar to the Razor Claws from previous titles, but Insomniac lacked the time near the end of production to add all attacks necessary to make it fun and thus focused on a ranged arsenal. *The same core voice cast from Tools of Destruction -Re:Dimension-'' returned for ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' with the addition of Armin Shimerman, who voiced of Dr. Nefarious in previous games. Audio The game's score was composed by Boris Salchow, who also wrote the score for ''Resistance 2. Reception Critical reception A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' received positive reviews. Reviewers praised the combat, Clank gameplay, story, and the visuals (which many compared to Pixar movies), though they criticized repetitive space battles and were divided on its lack of huge deviation from the series formula. Reviewers praised the combat and platforming, as well as the puzzle section gameplay. Game Informer said the game was "filled to the brim with inventive weapons, stellar production value, and top-notch platforming" and called the Clank sections "incredibly clever" and the "best puzzles in the series to date", wishing that a standalone DLC title expanded upon them. Many critics pointed to the similarities that the game had with previous titles. IGN called the similarity to previous titles the "one real complaint", saying that it "relies heavily on the tried and true ''Ratchet Formula", and that some gamers satisfied with older titles "might not have enough reasons to come back". Eurogamer went further with this criticism, giving the analogy "I still want a meat feast pizza, I just want it to have a stuffed crust", and summarizing with, "time for a change". However, GameSpot contradicted this, saying that thought it does not "drastically change the formula of the series", that's "not a big problem" as the "core gameplay is still rock solid" and the "few tweaks and additions help to differentiate this from previous iterations". Game Informer claimed that A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' "surpasses both ''Tools of Destruction -Re:Dimension-'' and ''Quest for Booty -Re:Hunt-'' as the best ''R&C experience on the PS4". In 2011, IGN included ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' as 23 in its list of the "Top 25 remastered PlayStation 4 games". Many Insomniac Games employees considered ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' to be their favorite game. Accolades ''A Crack in Time -Re:Chronograph-'' was named the 6th Best Remastered Game of the Year by the Associated Press in 2018. GameSpot awarded it the Best Platformer Reboot Award for 2015 .excet Reiana Production credits Staff Voice cast Category:Video Games Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Remastered Games Category:Video game remakes Category:Pages with broken file links